Cold
by Kaary-chan
Summary: Un resfriado puede traer consigo una serie de consecuencias desagradables. Una fuerte jaqueca, fiebre y... Rukia. Reviews please! Ichiruki


_Dedicado a René Olivares. S__í, a ti. Ya que si dicen que los amigos son como los hermanos, para mí mi hermano es mi mejor amigo. Gracias parque en los momentos más divertidos de mi vida siempre has estado tú como protagonista. _

**Cold**

Karoll "Kaary-chan" Olivares

Habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que había pescado ese maldito resfriado que ahora lo tenía en la cama. Aquel día salió bien entrada la tarde a hacer las compras que su hermana le pasó escritas en una nota con cierta timidez, ya que había olvidado dársela antes y ahora la tarde estaba amenazante, pero a pesar de las advertencias de su hermanita no había querido hacerle caso y salió de la casa sin un abrigo decente y menos llevando consigo un paraguas. Cuando por fin había terminado las compras y estaba en mitad del camino de regreso a casa se precipitó la inminente lluvia que había sido anunciada ya por la radio y por la televisión. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no hacerle caso a su hermana y bramó también en contra de la lluvia que siempre era motivo de disgusto para él, nunca le agradaría al parecer. A pesar de que corrió lo más que pudo no logró evitar llegar a casa completamente empapado y congelado hasta los huesos. Su pequeña hermana lo recibió dándole un pequeño discursillo sobre las advertencias que le había hecho y que él no quiso acatar, pero aún así le había preparado un baño caliente para que se quitara lo más pronto posible la ropa húmeda y no pescara un resfrío.

A pesar de los intentos que fueron en vano ahora yacía en la cama con un paño húmedo en la frente y las mejillas a más no arder producto de la fiebre. Sí, fiebre, y su querido padre lo había obligado a permanecer en cama hasta que se le quitara la gripe de forma lenta pero segura en lugar de tomar medidas más drásticas de inmediato, de este modo, según él, se haría más resistente a la enfermedad.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de su estado de aletargamiento febril y lo condujeron a la borrosa, calurosa y dolorosa realidad.

- Hermanito-dijo suavemente Yuzu entrando en la habitación- Papá, Karin y yo nos vamos a la clínica, últimamente no eres el único que está enfermo-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Te dejo aquí el medicamento y el vaso con agua… De todos modos Rukia-chan está aquí por si necesitas algo, ¿vale?

- Gracias, Yuzu-contestó apenas audiblemente.

Se volteó para intentar dormir y olvidarse un poco de su penoso estado. Detestaba estar enfermo porque sentía que de ese modo sólo era una carga, no podía hacer nada útil aparte de intentar quedarse en cama sin molestar a los demás. Por un instante una imagen que le gustaba vino a su mente. Rukia. Así que se había quedado en casa, como si supiera hacer algo ante los resfriados o la fiebre, seguro que no tenía idea. Además, hace días que casi no se pasaba por su cuarto la muy ingrata, ¿es que acaso no tenía compasión por un pobre enfermo? O tal vez la muy suertuda nunca lo había estado y no tenía idea de cómo se sentía. De todas formas ya la empezaba a echar de menos, quién sabe qué bicho la había picado esta vez.

No había terminado de reflexionar sobre eso cuando sintió pasos en la escalera que parecían dirigirse a su cuarto. Como si sus pensamientos la hubiesen llamado, ahora Rukia estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta con la mirada un poco baja usando un chaleco de cuello subido y un vestido de invierno que sólo le había visto usar un par de veces.

- Deberías tomarte el remedio o no te vas a mejorar nunca-le dijo con voz apática sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

- Ah, qué amable estás-respondió un poco enfadado.

- Parece que no sabes cuantos días llevas ya tirado ahí, hay trabajo que hacer ¿sabes?-contestó del mismo modo que él.

- ¿Qué, trabajo? Joder Rukia, va a ser verdad que no piensas en otra cosa.

- Oye Ichigo, creí que a estas alturas sabrías que ser shinigami no es un juego-Se cruzó de brazos.

- Ay, no me digas-le contestó con ironía. Con el dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba no tenía ganas de discutir- No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, si ibas a venir a decirme una sarta de estupideces te habrías ahorrado la "visita".

- ¡¿Así que piensas ignorarme?! ¡¿Qué acaso no me has escuchado?! Deberías mejorarte de una vez, y rápido ¿quieres?

- ¡¿Estás sorda o qué?! Te dije que te largaras si no tienes algo mejor que hacer que hablarme del "trabajo". ¡Estoy enfermo, demonios!

- ¡¿Va a ser verdad que no te preocupa, entonces?!

- ¡¿Y acaso tú no tienes algo más por qué preocuparte?!-de verdad todo este absurdo lo estaba irritando.

- ¿Por qué debería, por ejemplo? Soy una shinigami, es mi deber-lo dijo con cierto orgullo pero sin medir lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡¿Por mí, tal vez?!-las palabras de Rukia le habían caído como un balde de agua fría que, por cierto, no lograron calmar su estado febril, obviamente.

- ¿Por…?-recién cayó en la cuenta de lo que dijo. Se reprochó mentalmente pero el mal ya estaba hecho - Oh, Ichigo, lo…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vas a seguir molestándome?!- se sintió estúpidamente herido.

- ¡No! Yo sólo…

- Serás imbécil, se nota que nunca te has enfermado… ¡pero claro! A la linda le preocupan más sus mierdas de hollows y esas porquerías-sintió como si la cabeza de pronto le explotaría, pero decidió seguir con lo que estaba diciendo, algo en su interior deseó que ella se sintiese tan mal como lo hizo sentir.

- ¡Tampoco es para que me insultes!

- ¡¿Ah, no?! ¿Qué quieres que te felicite por tu estupidez?

- ¡No me trates así, bastardo!-la ira se estaba apoderando de ella también.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!-la maldita fiebre que había estado intentando bajar, en estos pocos minutos había subido aún más, al parecer. Definitivamente Rukia no lo había ayudado, y eso era lo que más molesto lo tenía- ¡Apuesto a que si se tratara de tu puto y estirado hermanito estarías al lado de su cama lloriqueándole!

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué tienes que meterte con mi hermano?!-Ahora también estaba dolida, el niñato se estaba metiendo con su familia. Apretó los puños con furia.

- ¡Digo lo que me da la gana!-no supo cómo había comenzado a sudar, no le hacía nada bien esta discusión- ¡¡C-creí que YO te importaba, Rukia!!-mierda, la fiebre lo había hecho hablar de más.

Se volvió a recostar, puesto que con la discusión se había incorporado un poco, y se cubrió los ojos con el paño que ya no estaba tan frío como al principio, como si esto le hiciese olvidar lo que acababa de decir.

La joven se quedó en silencio de la impresión. Así que por eso era todo, se lo imaginó pero nunca pensó que él se lo diría directamente. La furia se esfumó y la embargó un amargo sentimiento de culpa. En verdad era una tonta, sólo eso explicaba que fuese capaz de tratar así a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Ambos habían estado bastante irritables por estos días y hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos-podría ser debido a lo mismo-, pero aún cuando el chico se había enfermado ella había seguido evitándolo y ahora lo había hecho sentir peor. Imperdonable.

Se levantó del asiento y sin pensarlo quitó las frazadas que cubrían a Ichigo en su cama dejando a la vista el cuerpo del chico con la pijama a rayas.

- Ichigo… -murmuró por lo bajo en un tono que parecía de disculpas.

Ichigo pareció no percatarse de esto hasta que sintió primero cómo alguien se subía a su cama y luego el contacto de unas manos frías y suaves que bien conocía en la parte superior de su pantalón.

- Rukia ¿qué…?-no alcanzó a terminar la frase puesto que para cuando se hubo incorporado Rukia le había bajado un poco la pijama y la ropa interior y se había metido su miembro viril a la boca. La sola imagen hizo que se pusiera más rojo de lo que estaba y estúpidamente nervioso. Entonces Rukia sí estaba loca o qué- N… ni creas que con eso vas a hacerme sentir mej…-un suspiro había interrumpido sus palabras.

Su orgullo le había dicho que no se pusiera débil, pero era imposible no responder ante el estímulo.

Rukia, al escucharlo hablar levantó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y, de este modo, Ichigo pudo observar sus orbes azules acuosas y su rostro tímido con mejillas sonrojadas-"Joder, ¿por qué tiene que verse tan linda con ESO en la boca?"-atinó a pensar. Más tarde reflexionaría que al parecer se estaba volviendo igual de pervertido que su padre. Tragó saliva de forma sonora.

Como Rukia vio que Ichigo no iba a decir nada más, bajó la vista y decidió seguir con lo que había empezado. Con una de sus manos se aferró firme al miembro de Ichigo y con su lengua comenzó a lamer el extremo de este que empezó a responder con rapidez a sus estímulos. Ichigo no tardó en contestar con pequeños jadeos que dieron a entender a Rukia que lo estaba haciendo bien.

La shinigami cerró los ojos y abrió más la boca para, con cuidado, introducirse todo lo que pudo el ahora erecto sexo del joven. Este apretó mucho los ojos y se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas al sentir la cavidad húmeda en que se había introducido y la lengua de Rukia recorriéndolo, dejando escapar una especie de quejido ronco. Luego de esto la chica comenzó a repetir movimientos de de entrada y salida dejando el camino recorrido marcado con su saliva, primero despacio y posteriormente aumentando la velocidad de succión, cambiando los movimientos que hacía con su lengua y proporcionando caricias con sus manos. A ratos Rukia sentía como si fuese a atragantarse, pero no lo consideró motivo para detenerse. Era cierto que a momentos llegaba a pensar que su boca parecía ser muy pequeña.

Los jadeos de Ichigo aumentaban a pesar de que trataba de reprimir gemidos roncos. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Nunca se había imaginado estar ante tal y menos se le había pasado por la mente estar en ella de verdad. Rukia, ¿es que intentaba disculparse? O tal vez de verdad deseara hacer eso, pero ¿de dónde sacó la idea? No pudo continuar pensando, impulsos eléctricos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo y como respuesta echó la cabeza hacia atrás liberando un sonoro gemido que hace rato amenazaba con salir. La muchacha continuaba con su labor como si de eso dependiera su vida mientras él sentía que el intenso calor lo abrumaba olvidando a instantes su real estado febril. En un gesto cariñoso puso una de sus sudadas manos en el cabello azabache de la chica acariciándolo de forma suave pero torpe, como si por alguna razón le estuviese agradeciendo, por su parte, ella se detuvo por un segundo imperceptible dejando escapar un jadeo con el que pareció que hacía un rato casi ni hubiese respirado, botando una gran cantidad de aire. Volvió a inhalar y prosiguió con su cometido de forma más enérgica y veloz que antes. Con su lengua húmeda recorría una y otra vez el mismo camino como si se tratase de un helado con los que disfrutaba en los calurosos días de verano, saboreando cada centímetro.

Ichigo se estaba agitando de sobremanera, sentía que la parte superior de su pijama comenzaba a empaparse y a ceñirse a su cuerpo más de lo normal, una gota de sudor recorrió su sien. Comenzaba a sentirse totalmente azotado y aturdido por poderosas olas de placer que lo hacían perder la conciencia y concentrarse únicamente en dejar escapar gemidos y jadeos que a momentos tomaban la forma de una sola palabra: Rukia.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Rukia sabía que hace un rato se había comportado muy mal con Ichigo y había intentado disculparse sin conseguirlo, pero de ahí a actuar tan precipitadamente, no era propio de ella, de hecho, la noble casa de los Kuchiki se llevaría un infarto si se enterasen de lo que estaba haciendo ahora, pero desde hace un tiempo eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado. Había decidido dejar de preocuparse tanto por las normas y ahora intentaba concentrarse más en ella misma, en ser feliz. Ichigo. Siempre tan terco, pero a pesar de todo lo quería tanto, de hecho, gracias a él ha estado más cerca de lo que llaman felicidad de lo que ella se imaginó jamás.

La pelinegra nunca había aprendido bien a expresar de forma clara sus sentimientos, algo tan simple como dar las gracias a veces le parecía tan complejo. Desde hace tiempo que no había tenido oportunidad de intimar con Ichigo y eso los había puesto irritables a los dos, pero al parecer ninguno se atrevía a decirle al otro lo que quería, tal vez por esto ella había actuado así de pronto sin medir sus actos. Ichigo…

El cuerpo de Ichigo se tensó más de lo que estaba y este se aferró fuertemente a los oscuros cabellos de Rukia haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos y volviera a la realidad.

- R… Rukia… no…-alcanzó a decir Ichigo antes de que una fuerte corriente eléctrica se hiciera presente justo en su espina dorsal. Abrió mucho los ojos y arqueó la espalda, al parecer, todo estaba por terminar.

Rukia se percató del tirón de cabellos que le había hecho sin querer el joven y de algo que trataba de decirle, pero sin lograr entender qué era lo que querría, por lo que hizo caso omiso al gesto.

Ichigo intentó nuevamente decir algo sin conseguirlo, lo sentía, pero no podría aguantar mucho más. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Se vendría en su boca? Otro impulso eléctrico en su espalda y ya no supo nada más.

- ¡Aaaaahhhh… Rukia!

Rukia abrió los ojos dibujándose en su rostro un gesto de sorpresa y cuando menos lo esperaba su boca se encontraba de pronto en una fuerte explosión seguida de unas cuantas más pequeñas repleta de líquido blancuzco que no aguantó en su cavidad bucal y salió expulsado en todas direcciones, dejando su cara humedecida y chorreante del semen de Ichigo. Esperó que su respiración se calmara un poco y no tuvo más opción que tragar parte de lo que había quedado en su boca para luego por fin volver a incorporarse, dejando nuevamente el pantalón y la ropa interior en su lugar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando Ichigo volvió en sí no pudo evitar mirar medio avergonzado la escena que tenía delante. Rukia estaba de rodillas frente a él conservando una media expresión de sorpresa, con las mejillas bastante rojas y con la cara chorreante del líquido que provenía de él. Recordó que una vez Keigo había intentado contarle una película que había visto y sólo alcanzó a relatar una escena similar antes de que recibiera un golpe proporcionado por él. Esa vez nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que podría estar viviendo algo así.

Rukia se pasó varias veces las manos por el rostro intentando limpiar un poco el desastre que tenía pero de forma que esto pareciese lo más normal del mundo, a pesar de eso, su cara delataba su desconcierto. Una vez que creyó haber logrado estar más menos presentable agachó un poco el rostro y comenzó a voltearse para intentar bajar de la cama. Ichigo, que no recuperaba del todo el aliento miró sin entender.

- Espero que estés un poco mejor, Ichigo-dijo intentando volver a tener su siempre tono serio en la voz, disponiéndose a volver a tocar el piso.

- Rukia…-"Estar mejor" ¿desde cuándo se supone que se pasa la fiebre de esa forma? Ahora sí que estaba desconcertado, tendría que velar más por la salud mental de Rukia de ahora en adelante.

Un segundo, ¿era idea suya, o el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía hace rato atrás casi había desaparecido?- Oye, espera-la sujetó de uno de sus delgados brazos- ¿De dónde sacaste que eso me ayudaría?

- Nunca pensé que te ayudaría con tu resfrío si eso es a lo que te refieres… sólo pensé que tal vez te haría falta-dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente contestar, la verdad, ni ella sabía bien el por qué.

Ichigo se sonrojó de sobremanera "…te haría falta". "Maldita" fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente, y la muy perra seguía sin darle la cara, tal vez se encontrara avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer. El pelinaranja apretó más su agarre en el brazo de la shinigami haciendo que esta reaccionara tratando de zafarse de forma brusca para salir de la habitación.

- Tú no vas a ninguna parte-le dijo atrayéndola hacia sí haciendo que se voltease y ahora agarró también su otro brazo de forma que quedaron cara a cara y sin posibilidad de escaparse. Rukia lo miraba con expresión de sorpresa y sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo. Ichigo comprobó su hipótesis.

- ¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ¡Suéltame!-dijo ella intentando zafarse una vez más y ocultando su rostro bajo el flequillo.

Ichigo la zarandeó de forma suave de manera que ella levantase el rostro nuevamente para mirarlo. Aún conservaba un resto de aquella sustancia lechosa en la cara.

Rukia se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de él le dedicaba una mirada intensa con un color rojizo en la cara. Sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos porque esa sola imagen la avergonzaba más de lo que estaba. El shinigami observó esta acción y no pudo evitar desviar su atención hacia los labios de la chica, que estaban húmedos y brillosos, los cuales recientemente habían estado bastante ocupados. Inconcientemente humedeció sus propios labios y se dispuso a hacer algo que, reflexionándolo posteriormente, concluyó que lo convertía en un estúpido. Comenzó a besarla. Primero de forma suave y relajada, después, soltó las manos del agarre a los brazos de ella y las utilizó para sujetarle la cara, terminando de limpiarla. De esta forma el beso comenzó a tornarse más fuerte y apasionado, la ojiazul no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar dejando escapar un leve suspiro que fue aprovechado por el pelinaranja para introducir la lengua en su boca haciendo que ella gimiese de placer. La chica rodeó el cuello de él con ambos brazos y este la rodeó por su cintura haciendo que disminuyese cada vez más la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus cuerpos se rozasen gustosos, comenzando de esta forma una batalla entre sus lenguas en la que no habría ningún ganador. Recorrían cada centímetro de la boca del otro disfrutando de todos los sabores que allí existían confundiéndose la saliva y abrazando sus lenguas provocando que de a poco la sangre comenzase a hervir. Rukia estaba sentada sobre Ichigo abrazando con sus piernas las caderas de este. Con sus manos acariciaba el anaranjado cabello mientras sentía que él la atraía cada vez más hacia sí produciendo que se terminara toda distancia entre sus cuerpos. Este sólo contacto hacía que Rukia comenzase a entrar en calor y a que comenzaran a salir suspiros por su boca.

Algo producía que inconcientemente ambos comenzaran a moverse en un compás algo torpe al principio pero con bastante energía. Ichigo sacó las manos de la cintura de Rukia para quitarle el vestido sin que ella se opusiese, al parecer estaba bastante acalorada, y ahora estaba cubierta hacia abajo sólo por las bragas y el par de medias que la cubrían hasta el muslo, mientras que para arriba aún estaba cubierta por el por el delgado chaleco de cuello subido que se usaba bajo el vestido. No dudó en introducir una de sus grandes manos bajo este buscando uno de los pequeños pechos de la muchacha que lo volvían tan loco, metiendo la mano por debajo del sujetador. Rukia suspiró de forma sonora. Aún continuaban con el apasionado beso y ahora él comenzaba a juguetear con uno de sus imperceptibles pechos amasándolo y estimulando su pezón.

- Ah… Ichigo…-suspiró.

Entre tanto movimiento los sexos de ambos se rozaron por debajo de la ropa haciendo que los dos soltasen un gemido de placer. Rukia se percató de lo que acababa de ocurrir y como era ella quien estaba sentada sobre Ichigo decidió continuar con los roces, que esta vez serían de forma intencional. Ese hecho provocó que Ichigo comenzara a excitarse nuevamente y con la mano que tenía libre sujetó la cadera de Rukia incitándola a que siguiera con los movimientos de frotación. La respiración de ambos se tornó perceptiblemente agitada y la tonalidad en sus mejillas los delataba.

- R… Rukia-jadeó él.

La pelinegra no se detuvo y con sus delgadas manos procedió a quitarle la parte superior del pijama al joven para comenzar a recorrer su marcado torso. Ante el jadeo de este había aprovechado soltarse de sus labios para comenzar a recorrer su cuello a besos y para mordisquearle la oreja, de forma que ante cada una de estas acciones, el chico respondiera con más suspiros. A pesar de que ella tratase de mantener su boca ocupada era imposible que no gimiera cada vez que Ichigo presionaba alguno de sus pechos o cuando existía un roce mayor entre sus entrepiernas.

Al poco tiempo Rukia sintió cómo aquello que estaba debajo de ella se tornaba duro y a ratos parecía moverse. Mientras se percataba de esto, Ichigo había logrado despojarla de la parte superior de su ropa gracias a lo cual ahora podía explorarla con mayor facilidad. Nunca se cansaba de recorrer ese pequeño y a veces frágil cuerpo pálido besando sus hombros o rodeando su espalda. Su exquisito olor siempre lo embriagaba y su sabor en cada rincón era indescriptible, provocando que se tornase como una especie de droga para él. Por su parte, ella opinaba lo mismo de aquel cuerpo fuerte y bien formado de tez más oscura comparándola con la de ella misma. A medida que Ichigo recorría su espalda, abdomen y pechos con la tibia mano, ella sentía como si cada dedo la quemara dejando marcas en su delicada piel.

Rukia estaba jadeando de forma sonora cuando decidió parar con los roces de las entrepiernas para incorporarse un poco, primero rozando con su mano la entrepierna de Ichigo dando a entender una especie de señal, y luego quitándose las bragas que se habían mojado en la parte inferior, quedando sólo con las medias puestas.

Ichigo se sorprendió un poco ante el repentino cambio pero entendió rápidamente la señal, era verdad que él tampoco podía aguantar mucho con sólo las frotaciones como contacto por lo que se dispuso a penetrarla de una vez. Rukia se puso otra vez sobre Ichigo intentando volver a su antigua posición con cierto temor. Él decidió ayudarla un poco sujetando nuevamente sus delgadas caderas ayudándola a bajar despacio, no quería hacerle daño. Ella comenzó a descender pero cuando tuvo contacto con el miembro de Ichigo en su entrepierna, de forma inconsciente apretó los dientes y detuvo su descenso. Se sintió avergonzada y tonta, pero el ojimiel le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora a la que ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa que fue apagada por un beso por parte del chico. Luego de esto, estaba lista para intentarlo otra vez. Se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo fijando la mirada en su objetivo dispuesta a bajar nuevamente, intentó relajar sus músculos y comenzó a conseguirlo. Ichigo dio pequeños suspiros a medida que sentía el húmedo y apretado interior de Rukia aprisionando su intimidad, mientras que ella apretó mucho los ojos y empezó a gemir con mezclas de dolor y placer. Bajó lo más que pudo hasta que el miembro de Ichigo estuvo completamente dentro de ella, se aferró fuerte al shinigami sustituto e intentó ahogar un grito mordiéndose el labio inferior y ocultándose en el cuello del joven. Ichigo suspiró con una especie de alivio y comenzó a ayudar a Rukia a acompasar los movimientos de vaivén circular. Al principio fueron movimientos suaves que se fueron acelerando a medida que la joven tomaba la iniciativa y empezaba a realizar movimientos de subida y bajada que se fueron tornando bruscos y fuertes, acompañados de jadeos agotadores de él y gritos de ella.

- Oh, Rukia…

Comenzaban a sudar y sus cuerpos se calentaban más y más a medida que los latigazos de placer les llegaban a distintas partes del cuerpo. A ratos Ichigo aprovechaba de jugar con los pechos de Rukia con su boca, besándolos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos, haciendo que ella gimiese y susurrase su nombre cada cierto tiempo.

Se besaron otra vez con pasión y desenfreno humedeciendo sus labios y se abrazaron empapándose del sudor del otro. La ventana que estaba al lado de la cama se encontraba empañada mostrando borroso el plomizo cielo nublado de la tarde. De pronto a Ichigo le pareció como si Rukia estuviese dando una especie de saltos encima de él debido a la forma en que se movía, y se percató de que ella estaba tratando de reprimir gemidos de dolor. Tal vez iba muy rápido por lo que intentó frenarla un poco sin conseguirlo. A lo mejor se estaba esforzando demasiado con tal de que ambos pudiesen disfrutar. La cama rechinaba más fuerte de lo normal. Estaba pensando en esto cuando fue interrumpido.

- Ah… Ichigo… yo…-murmuraba entre jadeos- yo… quería dec… ¡mmmh!-no pudo continuar puesto que ella misma ahogó sus palabras con un gemido.

- Shht… no… no digas nada… Rukia-le contestó él de forma consoladora al oído jadeando al igual que ella- Yo también… te debo una disculpa-le dijo suponiendo correctamente lo que ella intentaba decirle.

- No… no es ne… ¡ah!-volvió a interrumpirse con un grito doloroso enterrando las uñas en la espalda de él.

Ichigo se sobresaltó con el grito de ella y se fijó en su rostro. Tenía los ojos apretados con lágrimas corriendo a través de las mejillas rojas y el cabello negro pegado a su sien por el sudor, con una clara expresión de dolor. Él se sintió mal por un instante, pronto acabaría todo pero no le gustaba que Rukia sufriese, por lo que decidió impedir que ella siguiese manejando así la situación.

La afirmó fuerte y sin que ella casi se percatara se dieron vuelta de modo que ella quedó acostada en la cama enrollando las piernas alrededor de él, que ahora estaba sobre ella, observándola.

- Ichigo…-susurró ella con sorpresa.

Él comenzó a penetrarla varias veces con menor intensidad que con la que estaban hace unos segundos, haciendo movimientos más suaves. Ella suspiró un tanto aliviada.

- De este modo… me gusta más-jadeó él. No era del todo falso pero lo dijo por ocultar su verdadero propósito.

- ¿Por qué?... es… es igual-dijo ella en medio de suspiros dirigiéndole una mirada acuosa, pero inquisidora.

- No es cierto…-contestó casi con un reproche infantil- Así puedo mirarte mejor…-concluyó dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa al momento en que con una de sus manos le secaba una lágrima.

Si Rukia no hubiese estado ya sonrojada por otro motivo diferente a la vergüenza, el argumento de Ichigo le habría causado los mismos efectos. A ella también le gustaba observarle la cara de cachondo que ponía cuando se lo hacía, pero no por eso iban a estar siempre en la misma postura ¿o si? Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto porque estaba disfrutando de la manera en que Ichigo lo estaba haciendo, más dulce, casi cuidadoso.

- Ah, Ichigo… así… -decía entre gemidos que se volvían gritos- más… fuerte…

Ichigo casi lamentó esa petición. No quería hacerle daño. Respondió con una especie de gruñido de negación.

- ¡Ichigo!-contestó ella de forma que parecía más una orden que una petición. ¿Es que acaso hasta en estas situaciones trataba de protegerla y de no hacerle daño? Ichigo… siempre preocupándose más por los demás que por sí mismo.

El pelinaranja no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso, no quería ser un maldito, pero su cuerpo también le estaba pidiendo más. Apresuró sus movimientos y jadeó sin cesar, una incontrolada gota de sudor que bajaba por su mentón cayó en el rostro de Rukia, quien se había aferrado fuertemente a las sábanas y estaba arqueando la espalda a medida que sentía que todos sus músculos se contraían. Ichigo sentía que su cuerpo ardía por dentro y no precisamente por la fiebre. El clímax se acercaba.

Ichigo se aferró también fuerte a las sábanas y de un momento a otro sintió que la máxima oleada de placer recorría su cuerpo. Llegó al orgasmo al momento en que sentía cómo eyaculaba al interior de Rukia terminando de descargar con esto todos sus deseos reprimidos.

- ¡¡Rukia!!-gritó sin poder evitarlo.

En una fracción de segundo después, Rukia también alcanzaba el orgasmo.

- ¡¡Aaaaah… Ichigo!!-profirió en una especie de contestación, abriendo mucho los ojos azules y explotando de placer.

Ambos se quedaron en la posición en que estaban, jadeando exhaustos. Ichigo, cansado, dejó caer parte de su peso sobre Rukia intentando no aplastarla demasiado. Ella lo abrazó respirando agitadamente en su oído y permanecieron así hasta que sus corazones comenzaban a recuperarse y a latir de forma más normal.

Después de un rato se separaron e Ichigo se tendió al lado de Rukia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con complicidad. Él se acercó más y la besó con ternura haciendo que ella respondiera gustosa.

- Bueno, parece que ya te sientes mejor-le dijo ella separándose un poco.

Ichigo hizo un gesto interrogante y después recordó a qué se refería.

- Agh, no, la verdad es que me siento muy mal-fingió de forma poco convencedora.

Rukia rió ante la mala actuación de su acompañante.

- No seas tonto Ichigo-contestó sonriendo- De todas formas, no voy a enviarte a matar hollows.

- Ah, ya lo sabía-mintió- Deberías vestirte ya… puedes pescarte un resfriado tu también-cuando dijo esto cayó en la cuenta de que si eso ocurriese sería él el principal responsable.

- Claro que no, los shinigami no sufrimos de esas cosas tan patéticas-aclaró con orgullo.

- Vale, si tu lo dices-le dijo poco convencido- Además, no luces nada mal sólo con las medias puestas-finalizó esbozando una sonrisa picaresca y cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿Q-qué estás diciendo idiota?-preguntó la ojiazul sonrojándose e intentando cubrirse con la sábana.

- Tsk… te hago un cumplido y recibo a cambio un insulto-le dijo sin enfadarse, ella hizo un gesto de reproche- Oye…-ella lo miró- Te quiero.

- Yo también.

Dicho esto se unieron en un abrazo y un cálido beso en los labios antes de tener que separarse.

oOo

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se despertó por unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de sus hermanas.

- ¡Karin, ven a ayudarme!-se escuchó a la pequeña Kurosaki.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yuzu?-contestó con desgano su melliza.

- ¡Es Rukia-chan!-dijo en tono alterado.

¿Rukia? Ichigo se incorporó como pudo notando un pequeño malestar en la cabeza comparado con como se sentía ayer. Salió a de la habitación un poco mareado para asomarse al umbral de la puerta de la pieza de las chicas.

- ¡Tiene fiebre!-prosiguió Yuzu con los ojos acuosos.

Ichigo se sobresaltó y miró a Rukia, que estaba en la cama cubierta hasta el cuello y con la cara roja que notaba su estado febril. Ella se percató de la presencia de Ichigo en la puerta y desvió la mirada, avergonzada. Las otras dos pequeñas vieron el gesto de la chica y se voltearon también para ver a su hermano.

- Vaya hermano, ¿qué le hiciste a Rukia ayer?-le preguntó Karin de forma inquisidora- Al parecer tú estás mejor-dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- ¡¿Eh?! Y-yo…-balbuceó él, sonrojándose de sobremanera. Karin dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Karin?!-dijo Yuzu afligida- ¡Ayer Rukia-chan sólo estuvo amablemente cuidándolo bien toda la tarde mientras nosotras no estábamos!-Ichigo se limitó a asentir exageradamente. Parecía como si Rukia quisiera taparse hasta la cabeza.

- Sí claro… demasiado bien diría yo-contestó haciendo énfasis en esto último, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

Ichigo tragó de forma sonora atragantándose con su saliva. Rukia revolvió los ojos y puso una mano en su frente en señal de desaprobación, aunque más parecía como si la jaqueca hubiese aumentado ¿Cómo Ichigo iba a ser tan poco disimulado?

- ¡K-Karin!-la reprobó Yuzu aún más acongojada al ver las reacciones de Ichigo y Rukia, sin saber realmente a que se refería su hermana.

- Vale, vale. Entonces no digo nada-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, dispuesta a salir de la habitación- Pero si necesitas medicina para Rukia, puedes darle la que se supone que se debió tomar Ichi ayer…-se volteó para mirar a Yuzu- Aún está en su mesita de noche.

Los dos shinigami se miraron con desconcierto ¡¿Cómo olvidaron un detalle tan estúpido?!

- ¿Se te olvidó tomar la medicina, hermanito?-lo miró Yuzu confusa- P-pero…

La pequeña de pelo castaño quedó preguntándose qué había hecho Rukia entonces, si ni siquiera se acordó de darle el remedio a Ichigo, y eso que se lo había dejado encargado varias veces antes de salir.

Karin, por su parte, salió de la habitación dándole unas pequeñas palmadas a Ichigo en el antebrazo cuando pasó por su lado. Él agradeció que su padre no estuviera presente para armar un escándalo y maldijo la suspicacia de Karin en la mente.

- Voy por el medicamento para Rukia-chan-dijo Yuzu olvidándose de lo que había ocurrido- Deberías ir a acostarte, hermanito. Seguro que aún no estás del todo bien-concluyó saliendo también de la pieza.

Ichigo contempló a Rukia, quien le devolvió una agotada mirada. Al observarla se puso a reflexionar un rato ¿Y si le tocaba a él ahora hacerla olvidar la maldita fiebre? Sonrió para sus adentros.

Después de todo, estar enfermo no había sido tan malo.

FIN

--

**¡Hola a todos! Primero, si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer la historia. ¡Sé que tardé bastante en hacer otra! Mil disculpas a aquellos que esperaban otra más pronto, pero bueno, aquí está. No sé si esté buena o esté horrible, como siempre, es aquí donde necesito su ayuda. Díganme si les ha gustado para animarme a hacer otra (más pronto que la otra vez xD), o si, por el contrario, es seguro que esta debiera ser la última que escribo xD **

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews en mi historia anterior ''Te Amo, Te Deseo'', gracias a ustedes y a su incondicional apoyo escribí nuevamente.**

**Sin mucho más que agregar: Reviews, please!**

**Los quiere, **

**Kaary-chan**


End file.
